Modern safety razors typically include a razor cartridge that supports at least one razor blade for removing hair from hirsute surfaces during a shaving operation. These razor cartridges typically incorporate two or more razor blades to allow for greater hair removal in a single pass of the razor.
The positioning of multiple razor blades within a small, often disposable razor cartridge, can be complex. For example, to ensure an acceptably close shave and to minimize the potential for cutting, abrading, or nicking the skin, or uncomfortably pulling the hair during a shaving operation the orientation of the razor blades in a multi-blade razor cartridge important. A problem associated with prior art razor cartridges concerns the difficulties associated with establishing and maintaining a desired blade alignment and orientation. This is due in part to the fact that the razor cartridge consists of a multiplicity of parts including spacers. Each of these parts has associated with it an acceptable tolerance range. When assembled these tolerance ranges can sometimes become additive thereby resulting in a less than desirable alignment of the razor blades. In addition, due to the miniature nature of the parts that comprise the razor cartridge, difficulties in assembly can further misorient components. As a result of the multiple parts, manufacturing is expensive with quality control being problematic.
In addition, the multiple parts cause undesirable blockages within the razor cartridge. In a wet shaving operation wherein a shaving aid, such as a cream or gel is employed, debris, such as hair and shaving cream, may become lodged within the multi- blade razor cartridge between the razor blades. The debris is customarily removed from the multi-blade razor cartridge by flushing with water, however, blockages due to the positioning of features and components in the cartridge can make removal of the debris difficult or impossible. In extreme cases, blockages can cause a buildup of debris within the cartridge that alters the spacing between the blades or causes the development of surfaces that prevent the skin from properly engaging the blades leading to a shaving outcome that is less than optimum.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to improve upon or overcome the problems associated with prior art razors and cartridges.